Diamonds
by Dyana-of-Tortall
Summary: Joren wants to permanently remove Kel from court so he calls in an expert from the middens of Corus: The Diamond Dog. (possible K/J)
1. Sisterly love

A group of second year squires stood stock still in the middle of the Temple street. A woman who looked like she had just stepped out of an illustration in their 'Defence of the Realm' booklets had just walked down the road in front of them then cut down a side alley. And yet, although she was a creature of the night, none of them would have betrayed her for the world. Except maybe one.  
  
Keladry of Mindelan had heard of Teera, sometimes affectionately called 'Corus' Garnet', others, not so affectionately, the 'Precious Dog', sarcastically straining the word precious. She was beautiful, that was sure, beautiful enough to make women hiss in envy and men give side-long glances at least. But she played down her beauty in the day in Corus. Her glorious hair was pinned severely down at the nape of her neck and her face was unadorned. Drab clothes fitted her frame and a green head cloth covered what little hair peeked out from the bun. Only a fool however, at least, only a fool of a page in training, would not be able to tell her out from a crowd. They had spent a whole lesson based on her and the 'diamond dogs' of Corus' underground. She was a shameless tease, but would do mostly anything you wanted - for a price. And first you had to find her. That in itself was difficult. You either had to have both rogue connections and plenty of money, or very clever tracking skills. A mercenary beauty.  
  
One squire watched her, noting the exact path she followed. He pushed his golden blond hair out of his face and elbowed the squire in front of him, hard. She turned and glared at his leer.  
  
"Joren, your pettiness disgusts me." A voice from behind him sounded. It was Neal. Kel gave a sigh. Neal seemed to have a vendetta against Joren recently, when he had caught him burning books. The rest of the study group did not seem quite so enraged somehow.  
  
"Queenscove, if I cared what you though about me, I would cry, really I would." Neal muttered but kept his peace. Joren didn't make any more of it, which was odd. Little did any of the others realise that he was plotting the downfall of Mindelan, in a dark and devious way that only the Precious Dog could help him with.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Joren slipped his way out of the palace easily, he'd been doing it for years. His dark clothes might have betrayed him, had anybody actually been around to see him. Taking the path of the Dog, he found his way to a lair easily. Too easily. She was waiting for him, dressed in a tight, jewel- encrusted corset and a liberal silky skirt part, both in autumn bronze. Her hair was piled high on her head and secured with sticks like the Yamanis used. She sent her serving women away with a rough nod and turned to him, indicating a chair with a long, thin arm.  
  
"You knew I was coming." He accused and she grinned.  
  
"What makes you say that? " He rolled his eyes and she grinned harder. "All right, it was a stupid question. I'm not a peasant girl for you to tumble with boy, why do you want me?"  
  
"I want revenge. I want to bring a girl down. I want you to put aside sisterly love." He replied, his eyes ice cold.  
  
She smirked. "There is no such thing as sisterly love - not for any Diamond Dog and certainly not for me. Who do you want brought down?"  
  
He gave her a close look before saying, "Mindelan, Keladry."  
  
She returned his look. "First bit of advice is free, seeing as you're a dashing young man and in need of it. Second will cost you very much. And don't think that if she doesn't pay a high price I wont betray you either." She lifted a warning finger. "You can still decline my advice and be blameless."  
  
"No."  
  
"Very well then. Set her up. You're not known for going for girls, set it up. If you can't play dirty, go for the big time. Shame her within an inch of her existence. She won't be able to live with that over her. Either build up a relationship and expose it or go for her and shame her. You shouldn't have to go far. She's an innocent little thing. Kisses here and there, gently court her till it scares her and she can't live with it any more. She will confront you and you will get her sent home." She dismissed him with a nod and he left back for the palace. She turned back to her mirror and began to apply more rouge. Sisterly love indeed, what was the world coming too? Unfortunately, the mercenary lady could not answer that question, much to her chagrin.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was two days later. Kel was sitting in her room, chatting to Lalasa as her exercised and Lalasa embroidered a bodice for a court dress. Raoul was on a months leave and Lalasa had decided to accept Kel's invitation to spend the time at her large holiday quarters in the palace, courtesy of an absent Raoul. Eventually Lalasa left or the servant's mess, going to take an early lunch then pick up more green cloth from the palace drapers. Kel finished exercising and put on one of the gowns she had been persuaded to don in holiday time. She began to read one of Emry of Haryse's old battle books. A soft knock on the door brought her to open it and Joren stepped in.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked, more than a little annoyed and confused.  
  
"I haven't seen you around lately. I wanted to know if you'd like a bout in the practise courts tomorrow?"  
  
Kel was confused, but he was being polite, she figured that she should at least try to do the same. "I'm not sure if that would be a very good idea Joren."  
  
The smile he had had on his face since he had entered the door softened. "Oh. Never mind. There'll be other days, huh?"  
  
"Um, sure Joren. It'd be nice one day."  
  
i How about when I'm a knight and can fight you off? I don't want to die. /i  
  
he walked over to her by the door and pulled it half-shut, not quite shutting it but hiding them from outside view.  
  
"Joren, what the hell-" Kel never got the chance to finish. He silenced her with a kiss that she was too shocked to break. Eventually he broke away and left. When he got back to his quarters, he realised that he had enjoyed the kiss. He shrugged the thought away. It was probably because he loved the power he had over her, that was all. Kel had stood for what seemed like an age then went down to lunch just at the right time. Her mind was a whirlwind of confusion.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Garnet gossiped to her ladies about the young noble and they commended his underhandedness and pitied the poor girl who was his victim. She didn't pity the girl. If she was strong, she would find a way to come through. If not, she didn't deserve the sisterly love that the Garnet had exerted for her. Because she had used it. That was certain.  
b A/N: A general summary of this story is - K/?. It may be a Kel/Joren, but I feel like this should be whatever feels right, I don't want to make the characters too OOC. Joren is plotting Kel's downfall and so he goes to a lady of the night, the Garnet, for help. She gives him help, but he doesn't even realise the implications of using the Garnet, for revenge or otherwise. She told him a way to get rid of Kel and he intends to follow it through, although the idea generally disgusts him.  
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters except Teera so far belong to Tammy. I wish they were mine, but they're not.  
  
Any ideas are welcome ideas and I enjoy reading constructive criticism. Mindless flames amuse me so please, amuse away if that's what you want to do.  
  
The blue button is conveniently placed near the bottom of the screen, please use it. 


	2. Woo or Woe part 1

[b]Woe or Woo? (Part 1)[/b]  
[b]A/N: Thankyou for all my kind reviews. I got some really good constructive criticism, thanks cytosine! I also got K/J support and I can reveal that I think it will be turning out that way. It seems right for this fic at the moment. I apologise for using 'Yamani sticks' in my chapter, I was generalising, and I tend to do that. The start of this chapter is a flashback of Joren's. It will tell you why he burst into Kel's room and also give you a better insight into his thoughts.  
  
This is the first proper TP romance fic that I have written, bar 'Kel is in trouble with Neal' which makes me cringe whenever I see the title. If I mess it up or put in too much fluff, please tell me, it's how I'll learn.  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Tammy's. Drat it. Except the Garnet. Mine, my preciousss! [/b]  
[i] ONE DAY BEORE:  
  
The Mindelan girl was going down. It all started when she came, on the first day. Queenscove had to intervene, or she'd be gone by now. It's easy enough to slip her into private rooms or down the wrong passage in a large palace, no one would be any wiser. But she had stayed, to torment his manhood. Being best had come naturally to him, always winning and doing it right. Then she had come. It hadn't stopped him being good, but she had put a bad name for him around, first with the other pages and servants and later with the whole palace. He wanted the girl to go, and he figured the Garnet would be good to use to bring her down. He didn't know why she hadn't demanded payment there and then; she always worked for a price. But he was grateful for her plan, no question.  
  
As he listened to his friends, more like minions really, he turned idea after idea around in his head. There was no easy way to start it. Once he had begun, he could pursue her however he liked, but it would be hard. There was almost no privacy for the squires, day or night and although Kel could shut her door with male pages now, it wasn't to be recommended. People had an annoying habit of needing Kel at the worst moments. If he did it publicly, a scene would follow up and then he would be for it.  
  
Eventually he came up with a plan. It was random, but once he had begun, it would get better and better until he practically had her mind, and her, wrapped around his little finger. He'd go into her room just before lunch when she was alone, then kiss her. The idea disgusted him, but there was little else he could do, under the circumstances. It would twist her mind and confuse her. That was good. If she was confused, she'd be irrational. If she was irrational, she's react more favourably to his mind games. [/i]  
Joren sat in the dimly lit library, flicking through back notes in one of the books about modern Corus. Finding the right page, he pulled a candle stump closer and began to read:  
  
[b]  
  
THE GARNET - TEERA  
Teera, more commonly known as the Garnet, is a high ranking mercenary in the Corus rogue. With unknown lineage and no visible connections with reputable society, the Garnet is totally Rogue. She started life as a small time actress and barmaid in a small tavern turned theatre. Working her way up the ranks by deceit, charm and cunning, the Garnet became possibly the top female rogue of the city approximately three years ago, 'The Rogue' being male. Her most famous demand so far has been a large satchel of diamonds for the seduction and assassination of an enemy of the merchant house, Thatcher. Her age is unknown but she is likely to be in her mid twenties, early thirties.  
  
For more information on the Rogue and the Garnet, turn to appendix C of the main dictionary.  
  
[/b]  
Joren gave a sigh of annoyance. He had hoped for more information, so that he could at least know more about her. Instead he had a reference to another text, which would probably tell him less than the first. Rolling his eyes, he made his way down the palace halls to go to his own holiday suite, shared with Garvey of Runnerspring and his older brother. When he got there, the time caught up with him and he decided to rest, tomorrow he would be entering a fencing tournament with some visiting nobles from Tyra.  
  
.As he slept he dreamt. He was looking at the back of a woman's head, he couldn't tell who yet. She was vaguely good looking, in a strong kind of way, and she was cowering in a bed. Her face was turned to the wall and she didn't make a sound. He approached and turned her with a swift movement with his hand. She spun around with the barest of noises. He smiled grimly as he saw her face. The bottom lip trembled ever so slightly and he relished the fear in her eyes. Laying a soft hand on her cheek, he tilted her head up, then turned his perfect nails and made four thin scratches down her cheek. Then, he pulled her to stand up and- woke up.  
  
Swearing, he had wanted to know what would happen next, he made his way up and dressed for the day.  
~*~*~*~  
Kel hadn't slept well the night before. She had spent her time convincing herself that Joren was on drugs, or that it was a dare. In the end, she fell into dazed dreams. When she woke, the world seemed brighter and she hardly remembered anything from the day before. When Joren saw her around, he was surprised that she wasn't more twitched around him, but not unduly worried. After all, it had begun.  
~*~*~*~  
Teera was dressed for flash, gems glinting all over her neck and throat. She was paying a tribute to The Rogue, Marek Swiftknife. He received her graciously, her finely made weapons, stocks of poisons and gems he took with polite thanks. She spent an enjoyable evening with the king of the rogue, talking about jobs, that past and joking. Teera always enjoyed Marek's company, for all she revered and served him. But he didn't know how dangerous she was. Not many knew, not even herself, if the truth be told.  
[b] A/N: Here are some review thankyous:  
  
cytosine: Thanks for the advice. It was really useful. K/J it is, unless something drastic happens.  
  
Hyacinth: I'm sorry! I'd love to BETA it for you.  
  
Keita: K/J it is.  
  
Lady Me: Not planning to, no.  
  
Utsusemi: Thanks. I tend to generalise. ;D  
  
Snow*Flake: I'm glad you liked it. K/J it will be.  
  
Demented-dreamer: Most of what you read by me will be confusing. I do tend to have that effect.  
Thankyous all for the reviews.  
  
By the way, if anybody likes LOTR, I suggest reading the VSDs. I'll post up the URL next chapter.  
  
Byeeeeee! 


End file.
